Sugar (Just Dance)
Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a duet. The performers of this duet are taken from previous routines, and change at regular intervals. The duets are, in order of appearance: *''Giggles/''Snowers *''Netty/''Madanty *''Culu/''Crunchy *''Olivia/''Roter *''Lammy/''Drado *''Giggles''/''Snowers'' Background The background begins on a table featuring postcards, paper cut into a heart, a bouquet, and some easter eggs. The postcard's ribbon pops out of the screen, while the camera zooms into the postcard, featuring the coaches. At the verses, the background features three rainbows (mainly pink and light blue) featuring Giggles and Snowers's objects. During the dance, a limousine can be seen, with three balloons, two suitcases, a strip of cans, and little papers of letters shows "j-u-s-t m-a-r-r-i-e-d". When "I don't wanna be needing your love" is sung, the background changes into a light blue background, featuring a rose at the right, a striped light blue square at the top left, flying white balloons, and two lines featuring the dancers' objects. During the chorus, the background transforms into two another lines featuring the dancer's objects, and postcards of the other dancers (light blue and pink) doing the choreography, with rose at the bottom left of the postcard, and rings at the top right of the postcard. At the bottom right of the screen, there are also postcards (colored in light green, link blue and pink) showing the other dancers' objects and the dancers interacting with each other. When "Yeah you show me good loving" is sung, the background zooms into the light blue postcard, which also makes the dancers' transition. After this, the background keeps the same base, but with the postcards scrolling down and the one line of Netty and Madanty's objects at the bottom left of the screen. At the left of the screen, there is also a black heart with a paper, in which "Sugar" is written on it, in curvise lettering. During the bridge, the background turns into hearts and postcards, showing the pairs hugging or dancing with each other. At the final time "Yeah you show me good loving" is sung, the background changes into a dark-blue background. There are roses and hearts and the sides of the backgrounds, and two Cupids at the top of it. Behind the dancers, the other pairs are dancing the choreography on wedding cakes. Throughout the routine, the dancers have their own "object" at the background: *''Giggles'' - Bow *''Snowers'' - Angel Wings *''Netty'' - Flower *''Madanty'' - Magic Wand *''Culu'' - Stack of Books *''Crunchy'' - A Carrot *''Olivia'' - A Love Heart with Her Face on It *''Roter'' - His Tail *''Lammy'' - Mr. Pickle *''Drado'' - A Armor Helmet Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Blow a kiss to the opposing dancer and move to the opposite side. P1 does it to the left and P2 does it to the right. Gold Move 3: This is a Wave Gold Move that is first performed by P2 and then by P1. *'P2:' Open your arms 90° in front of your body, as if you were telling P1 to come into your arms. *'P1:' Jump onto P2. Apperances in Playlists PAGENAME is featured in the following playlists: G2|2019 *Happy Vibes *Duets *Must Just Dance *Sweet Beats *Dance into the 2010s Trivia Category:Crossovers